


Whack

by GarbagePersonThing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbagePersonThing/pseuds/GarbagePersonThing
Summary: Long story short, people like throwing floorboards at people.





	Whack

Long story short, Kaede, the Ultimate Pianist, had recently been accepted into, well, as Kaede liked to call it..

Hell.

It wasn’t too bad. She had met many interesting and wonderful people. 

..Still hell, though.

In the first day, she had managed to get her bag stolen (thanks to Kokichi), get dragged into a fight and nearly get hit in the head with a floorboard (Shuichi had managed to warn her before she got hit. Thank Atua for Shuichi). 

It probably wouldn’t be as bad on the second day, though! Just a rough first day, that’s all!

…

The moment she pushed open the door, she was proven wrong.

…

The first thing she noticed was Gonta holding back both Miu and Kaito, who were attempting to get over to Kokichi, who was putting on his best sad face. Slightly on the right, Shuichi was laying face-down. Rantaro, who was barely holding back his laughter, was simply patting him on the back.

Maki, Ryoma, Korekiyo and Kirumi were standing back. Tenko was sitting next to Himiko, who was fast asleep. Tsumugi wasn’t even there. K1-B0 was watching the scene, confused. Angie seemed to be drawing the scene.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!” 

“Long story short,” Rantaro was the first to speak. “Kokichi decided to throw a floorboard at Miu, missed, and hit Shuichi.” 

Shuichi’s only response was a muffled groan.

“..Why is everybody getting hit with floorboards?”

“Because everybody in this building is either an idiot, insane, or both.”

…

Shortly later, things managed to get calmed down. Shuichi had gotten a small cut on his forehead, due to the board. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to make him bleed, and enough for him to have to get it checked up on.

...So, nothing changed.


End file.
